Currently, chronic immunological food sensitivities (e.g., to be distinguished from acute allergy) and/or intolerance in people may be difficult and/or expensive to identify. Many food products are processed and/or genetically engineered to include portions of other types foods that may not be expected in a product. For example, corn chips may include wheat gluten. Thus identifying food sensitivities from an elimination diet may be difficult. In addition, needless elimination diets (e.g., when food sensitivities are not present) may cause unintended calorie restriction and/or nutritional deficiencies. Scratch tests and blood tests may be expensive, cause discomfort, and/or prevent some people from pursuing testing. Furthermore, since children and/or some adults (e.g., adults with impaired abilities) may not be able to accurately tell others about their experiences, food sensitivities may go unnoticed and/or may be difficult to ascertain and continue to cause immunological reactions. Undiagnosed food sensitivities may cause prolonged immunological reactions, which contribute to the poor health of an individual, and may cause or complicate management of other diseases and/or disorders.